halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Pillar of Autumn
|image= |class= |manufacturer=Reyes-McLees Shipyards |modifier=Dr. Hasley\ONI |sysmods= |length=1170 meters |width=352 meters |height=414 meters |max accel= |max speed space=1,454 m/s |max speed air= |engine=Fusion drive |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |slipspace speed=2.1LY/Day |poweroutput= |power= Four fusion reactors |shield gen=None |hull=2 meter thick battle plate |sensor=Radar |target=Shipboard AI |navigation=Radar |avionics= |countermeasures=Emergency thrusters (port/starboard) |armament=*Modified Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) *Shiva Missiles (4) *Archer Missile Pods (128) *50mm auto-cannons (40) |complement=*Longsword Interceptors (7) *Pelican Dropships (14+) *Scorpion Tanks (8+) Halo: The Flood page 136 *Warthogs (40+) *Lifepods (100+) |crew=*300-400 *2000+ marines-ODST's |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems=AI |role=Warship |commission= |firstsight=Battle of Reach |destroyed=Battle of Installation 04 |retired= |lastsight= |battles=Battle of Reach, Battle of Installation 04 |affiliation=United Nations Space Command |fleet= |taskforce= |owners=UNSC Navy |namedcrew= |captains=Captain Jacob Keyes }} Looking for "Pillar of Autumn," the level? Click here. The UNSC ''Pillar of Autumn'' was a She was informally referred to as the Autumn, and informally abbreviated as the "PoA". History Mothballed and due to be scrapped like the remainder of the Halcyon-class, the Autumn was reactivated during the Human-Covenant War. Under the command of Captain Jacob Keyes, she was to serve as an inconspicuous launch pad for a covert offensive involving locating the Covenant homeworld and capture of Covenant leadership by SPARTAN-II supersoldiers and received a refit to prepare her for the upcoming operation. The refit rectified a number of deficiencies in the original design and made her a competitive re-addition to the sorely pressed UNSC Navy. At the time of her destruction in 2552 she was 43 years old.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 238, paragraph 4: The ''Pillar of Autumn is forty-three years old," Cortana said. "Halcyon-class ships were the smallest vessel ever to receive the cruiser designation. It is approximately one-third the tonnage of the Marathon-class cruiser currently in service." The Pillar of Autumn was ultimately unable to embark on the aforementioned operation due to action at the Battle of Reach and was one of the few ships to escape the disaster, albeit with moderate damage and the loss of a third of its tech staff. Although the Cole Protocol demanded a random Slipstream jump, the AI Cortana, without the knowledge of the crew, purposely guided the ship to the planet Threshold based on map coordinates extracted from a Forerunner artifact.Halo: The Fall of Reach Epilogue The result was the discovery of Installation 04, or "Halo". .]] A brief and uneven battle against a Covenant battle group of a dozen superior s in near-Threshold space. Described by Cortana's and Captain Keyes' exchange: (Keyes:) "Damn. I don't see how we even stood a chance in the first place." (Cortana:) A dozen Covenant cruisers against a single Halcyon-II class ship- by those odds we still had three- (pauses, thinks.) make that four kills." Even so, the orbital battle resulted in critical damage being inflicted upon the Pillar of Autumn. Enemy boarding parties disabled the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon's fire control with a demolition charge, but not before she made a good account of herself by destroying four enemy warships and damaging several others. The Pillar of Autumn's survival against superior forces was due in part to a Prophet's directive to disable, rather than destroy her, out of fear that her destruction might harm "Halo", which had religious significance to the Covenant. The ship was then crash landed onto "Halo" by one of Cortana's subroutines. The vessel, damaged beyond repair, tore a deep gash in the ground for several hundred meters, bounced, then came to rest upright and balanced over a cliff on a barren peninsula.Halo: the Flood Prior to the crash much of her crew had taken to the escape pods, including Cortana who was being carried within the Master Chiefs suit. Others evacuated by Pelican dropship or even in drop pods, as was the case for a complement of ODSTs. Despite the confusion most of the crew survived to reach "Halo" and engage Covenant ground forces. Later, Pelicans were employed to retrieve munitions from the crashed ship to sustain this effort. The human forces successfully neutralized the Covenant vehicles and some of the infantry stationed at the crash site and retrieved weaponry and vehicles to use in their guerrilla war against the Covenant. Despite the abuse sustained during the space battle and the following crash the Pillar of Autumn remained intact, and was subsequently occupied by investigating Covenant forces and later by Flood. The threat posed by the latter was deemed sufficiently great for SPARTAN-117 and Cortana to detonate the ship's still-functioning fusion power cores in a bid to destroy "Halo", thus preventing the Flood from escaping. Having manually triggered a destabilization of the power cores, SPARTAN-117 and Cortana commandeered a Longsword from one of the Pillar of Autumn's docking bays and achieved a safe minimum distance before the ship exploded, causing the ring-world to fragment.Its memory live's on for years to come as says doctor Halsey in ghosts of onyx Upgraded Specifications Power Plant The Pillar of Autumn was refitted with an improved nuclear fusion engine that featured two smaller reactors around a larger one, capable of boosting power out by 300%. An upgraded cooling system was also retrofitted, featuring "a laser-induced optical slurry of ions chilled to near-absolute zero" that removed the reliance on expendable chemical temperature-control agents. In essence, the new system provided increased waste heat removal as power output increased. This self-regulating and self-cooling system was critical in combat since it virtually eliminated a commander's concerns about overheating and slagging a ship's engines. Armament The upgraded Pillar of Autumn received several refits, including several to its weapons systems. Eventually, it was host to a very powerful armament. *One [[Magnetic Accelerator Cannon|'MAC Cannon']] which was capable of firing three consecutive shots on one charge each 600 tons. *300 [[Archer Missile|'Archer Missile Pods']] which were arranged in thirty columns and ten rows. Each pod contained 26 individual devices, equaling 7800 missilesHalo: The Fall of Reach, pages 274-275 Captain Keyes mentions performing a fly-by inspection of the starboard shuttle bay and counting Archer Missile Pods thirty across and ten down, making for 300 Archer Missile Pods. The next sentence then reads "Each pod held dozens of missiles." The count of 128 Archer Missile Pods with 30 missiles each must be a severe under-estimation of the ship's missile payload.. *Four [[Shiva Nuclear-tipped missile|'Shiva Nuclear Warheads']], one of which is loaded on a remote-controlled Longsword interceptor. *Forty 50mm Autocannons for point defense against single ships. These cannons were later scavenged by the surviving humans on Installation 04 for Alpha Base. *Three HAVOK Nuclear Warheads Engine Room The Pillar of Autumn's engine room, or just "Engineering", was a large, three-deck high chamber allowing access to the fusion engine core. Side passages allowed for movement from the bottom deck all the way up to the catwalks on the third. The manifolds into the cores were suspended above the second deck. Controls on the third retracted these manifolds, exposing a vent that led directly into the core. It was using this method to expose the core via the vents that the Master Chief ultimately destroyed the ship and "Halo". This room is the largest room in the Pillar of Autumn with the exception of the hanger bay. ]] Airlocks :Airlock 31: The Lifeboat of this airlock was destroyed by the Covenant to make way for a Boarding Craft. :Airlock 32: The Lifeboat of this airlock was destroyed by the Covenant to make way for a Boarding Craft. :Airlock 51: The Lifeboat of this airlock managed to make it out of the vessel, but was destroyed by unseen Covenant artillery. :Airlock 52: The Lifeboat of this airlock managed to make it out of the vessel. :Airlock 53: The Lifeboat of this airlock managed to make it out of the vessel. :Airlock 61: The Lifeboat of this airlock managed to make it out of the vessel with the Master Chief, Cortana and 9 other Marines onboard. :Airlock 62: The Lifeboat of this airlock managed to make it out of the vessel. :Airlock 63: The Lifeboat of this airlock managed to make it out of the vessel. Known Crew Pillar of Autumn Command Crew *Captain Jacob Keyes -- Ship Captain *Cortana -- Former ship AI *Unknown backup AI *Lieutenant Dominique -- Communications Officer *Lieutenant Aki Hikowa -- Weapons Officer *Lieutenant Hall -- Operations Officer *Ensign William Michael Lovell -- Navigation Officer *Lieutenant Commander Gail Purdy -- Chief Engineer *Crewman Abiad *Crewman Wang *Crewman Singh Other Naval Personnel *Tech Chief Thom Shephard -- Cryogenics Technician *Tech Officer First Class Mary Murphy -- Air Traffic Technician *Tech Officer Sam Marcus -- Cryogenics Technician *Petty Officer Third Class Pauley -- Radio Technician *Petty Officer Third Class Cho -- Radio Technician *Flight Officer Captain Carol "Foehammer" Rawley -- Pelican Pilot-Echo 419 *Lieutenant "Cookie" Peterson -- Pelican Pilot *Lieutenant Rick Hale -- Pelican Pilot *Flight Officer Mitchell -- Pelican Pilot *Warrant Officer Shiela Polaski -- Pelican Pilot *Lieutenant Frye -- Pelican Co-Pilot *Crew Chief Cullen -- Pelican Communications Officer *Lieutenant Haverson Marines and ODSTs Individuals *Major Antonio Silva *First Lieutenant Melissa McKay *Second Lieutenant Dalu *Second Lieutenant Oros *Staff Sergeant Marvin Mobuto *Master Sergeant Lister *Company Sergeant Tink Carter *Sergeant Corly *Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson *Sergeant Parker *Sergeant Pete Stacker *Gunnery Sergeant Waller *Private First Class M. Fitzgerald *Private Bisenti *Private First Class Hosky *Private First Class Wallace A. Jenkins *Corporal Locklear *Corporal Lovik *Corporal Wilkins *Lance Corporal "Snaky" Jones *Medic "Doc" Valdez *Private Kappus *Private Chips Dubbo *Private Manuel Mendoza *Private O'Brien *Private Marie Postly *Private Riley *Private Satha *Al-Thani *Dawkins *Mary Murphy *Suzuki *Crazed Marine (Halo 1) *Unnamed Corporal Units *830 Marines-1 ODST Battalion, 1 Marine Battalion *Combat Team Alpha *Combat Team November *Combat Team Sierra *Combat Team Victor *Fire Team Charlie *Fire Team Zulu *Fourteenth Platoon *Twenty-Second Tactical Others *SPARTAN-058 *SPARTAN-117 -- Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 *Wellsley *Cortana *Jonesy (Crew member's cat) Trivia *The Pillar of Autumn is approximately 1.17 km long. http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/sloftus_poaconundrum/ This, however, contradicts the final level of Halo: Combat Evolved where the player must drive along a 3 km long service corridor that supposedly runs the length of the ship. This was probably for generating the tension and atmosphere necessary for the level. *The Marathon logo is prominently displayed on the Pillar of Autumn's starboard and port sides. The ship's official emblem has the Marathon logo as well. *The bulletin board just outside the bridge of the ship contains a number of amusing clips, some throwbacks to Marathon. These can be examined on the first level of Halo: Combat Evolved. *On the bulletin board on the Pillar of Autumn, there is an ad for a missing cat, this can also be seen in Crows Nest and High Ground which meant the owner probably survived the fight of Installation 04 (Alpha Halo). The cat most likely did not. *The length is said to be 1.17 km long, which is the ID number of Master Chief, 117. *In reference to Halo: The Flood, when Master Chief is to escape after blowing the engines of the Autumn, the Grunt Yayap said to his superior that he will need to escape Exit E-117. 117 is another reference to Master Chiefs number John-117. *The Pillar of Autumn mess-hall offered a choice between turkey, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, hot dogs, meatloaf, and a dish named Chef's Special. Beverages included cola, water, lemon/lime, lemonade, root beer, coffee, orange juice, hot tea, hot chocolate, iced tea, and Chef's Surprise. *The Pillar of Autumn was capable of reaching sublight speeds of 1,454 meters-per-second. *While The Fall of Reach mentioned the Autumn having a command chair, in Halo: Combat Evolved, such a chair is not seen. *In cutscenes the Pillar of Autumn never moves, it is just a piece of BSP geometry. However, the cameras moved in a way that would seem like it moved. *For a ship of it's size, the Autumn's bridge is strangely undersized, and is placed in a tactically poor position. *The Pillar of Autumn and other Halcyon Class Cruisers bear resemblance to the newer Marathon-class Cruiser. *The Pillar of Autumn is escorted by at least eleven Longswords.Pillar of Autumn, first cutscene, *There are only nine cryo-chambers in Cryo B, but there is room for nineteen more. *In Halo:The Flood Cryo B is said to contain hundreds of cryo-chambers *Although the autocannons were removed in Halo: The Flood, they are still visible in cutscenes set after the human raid. "And the Horse You Rode On", The Maw, Halo: Combat Evolved * The Pillar of Autumn is featured in the Halo: Custom Edition map - Extinction. Sources Pillar of Autumn